


Moonlight, Molly, and the Sense of Completion

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Political, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Three cheers for boring."





	Moonlight, Molly, and the Sense of Completion

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Toby watched her from the back door for a few minutes. A relative calm had fallen over the Brooklyn house. It was quarter to nine and little Ellie was all tucked into bed. Molly was in her room, eyes glued to her laptop. Her father checked on her a few times after dinner…it was important that he knew how she spent her time online. She showed him the group games she played with friends in Baltimore and those out in cyberspace. She also showed him her Myspace page. 

He was going to sit down with her very soon and discuss online predators. Andi probably already had but he would feel better talking to Molly himself. Not that he doubted her mother’s efficiency…Andi was nothing if she was not thorough. Toby just wanted to hear things straight from the horse’s mouth. His daughter was quickly becoming someone he did not know. How did that happen at ten years old? He wanted to put a stop to it before the only thing between them was distance.

Ellie always tried to include her stepdaughter in girl things that she did with her own daughter. The few times Molly agreed she did so begrudgingly. She would be leaving in nine days; a long talk would have to take place before then. Toby did not care, well he cared, if he did most of the talking. Maybe if he talked enough Molly would respond.

Huck, for his part, had already made New York his home. He would go with Molly to spend the last bit of summer with his mother and beloved grandfather. He also wanted to say goodbye to his few close friends before making a permanent life in the Big Apple. He truly liked both of the Ellies and the time they spent together as a family. Tonight after dinner, he loaded the dishwasher at his stepmother’s request and then headed into the living room.

There he still sat, hunched over one of the oversized pillows, scribbling furiously in a notebook with earphones in his ears. Minus the downloaded music, he reminded Toby of himself in heavy concentration. He was in another universe. Toby even noticed Huck would rub his forehead desperately when something pressed on his mind but would not come out of the pen. If he ever lost his hair on top, he would be Toby Ziegler. Toby hoped the kid never went bald but was satisfied knowing that it would be Andi’s lineage’s fault if he did.

Toby poured a large glass of lemonade for himself and his wife before going out on the deck. It was raining, steady but not hard. Ellie sat at the table, a closed book in front of her, citronella candles keeping the few bugs away. He sat down beside her, handing her the glass.

“Its strawberry lemonade.” He said.

“Thank you.” She looked at him while she sipped it. “Have I been out here too long?”

“What do you mean? This is your deck sweetheart; you can sit out here as long as your heart desires. What are you thinking about Dr. Bartlet-Ziegler?”

“Did you know I was actually thinking about hyphenating my name?”

“Yeah?”

“It has a nice ring to it, though that was not what I was thinking about currently.”

“What is?” Toby slid his hand over hers, lying flat on the table.

“Moonlight.”

“Really?”

“I'm sure it sounds silly but it’s true. Out here, I have a better view of the moon than I did in Tribeca. It’s raining tonight though so it’s not visible. The sky still has the loveliest purplish grey shade.”

Toby looked up at it but probably didn’t see what Ellie saw. That was OK; he wanted to listen to her talk about it anyway.

“So, we've been married for ten days now. Am I boring you yet?”

Ellie laughed. She turned her body in the chair so she was more open to him. Toby just pulled her onto his lap. That would do.

“You really think that’s possible, don’t you?” she asked. “How could I be bored in a big house with three kids, lots of noise, toys, and love? We haven’t even started the real process of bringing in the furniture from my place…there is too much adventure to be had.”

“That’s not me though. That’s all the other stuff.”

“What's the matter?” she turned to study him.

Toby shook his head and she knew he was telling the truth. He just wanted to talk; with her it was always fantastic.

“Well, we didn’t have a lot of choice but to settle into domesticity rather quickly. When I finally drag you to London in a couple of weeks for our honeymoon then I will be better able to determine if you bore me.”

“What will you do if the answer is yes?” Toby asked.

“Just have lots of sex with you forever and ever. That will fill up a good deal of time not spent working and being parents.”

“Three cheers for boring.” Toby replied.

Ellie laughed again, taking his face into her hands. She pulled him into a passionate kiss and the fire came alive inside of Toby’s belly. It was time to put the kids to bed and have his way with his wife.

“I don’t bore you?” Ellie asked.

“You fascinate me. Even if by some strange occurrence you did bore me, I am far too in love with you to notice.”

“Everything happened so fast. Some mornings I expect to wake up and be alone.”

“Never again.” he kissed her hand.

They were quiet for a while, holding hands and soaking up each other’s energy.

“I think I want to spend a bit of father/daughter time with Molly tomorrow. I don’t know what it is but there is a real distance between us lately. She just doesn’t seem happy and I feel as if she might not be happy here. I look at little Ellie for instance, and remember how much Molly adored me when she was that age. I guess a parent isn’t adored forever…but I'm daddy. I always want to be daddy. I always want to be someone special in my daughter’s eyes. Maybe that’s just selfish.”

“It is not selfish. You were not even sure you would ever be a father, Toby, and then these two beautiful beings were bestowed upon you. It was a rough time from the start because of your topsy-turvy relationship with their mother. You want to make sure you are the best father you can be.”

“No, I want to make sure I am the best father period.”

“Well, look at my dad. Do you remember when he topped the poll of the man Americans most wanted for a father? People love him, worship him, and defer to him still. I can't reach him a lot, I'm not entirely sure why, but I love him so much. I love his smile, and that he taught me how to ride a horse. I love memories I have of him dancing. I love the times he hugged me in triumph. Some people might look at us and think we were not close but they are wrong. I don’t think I will ever have the relationship with him I truly want and he probably feels the same way. Life is not as simple as we wished it to be.”

“What if she loves Roger more than me?” he asked. “He can give her ponies, fancy parties, and a station in life. That’s what I'm scared to death of.”

“I know, but you can't take Molly’s journey for her or from her. Your father/daughter time is a good idea.”

“So I'm not being completely paranoid?” 

“Oh you're paranoid, but that’s alright because it keeps you on your toes.” Ellie replied.

“You keep me on my toes Eleanor.” He kissed her cheek. “Lets go inside, put the twins to bed, and I will whisk you away to a deserted island.”

“Mmm,” Ellie leaned her body further into his. “That sounds intriguing.”

“It is. We can get away from it all, to the soft and quiet. Just the two of us.”

“You are…”

“What?”

She kissed him before looking at her watch.

“You promised Huck and Molly ten o’clock bedtime in the summer. They won't exactly be thrilled being cheated out of 45 minutes.”

“You're right. Well, Ellie is already sound asleep so I think spending a little time out here with my most favorite woman is just perfect. Tell me more about moonlight.”

“You should tell me a story, Professor Ziegler.”

Ellie sat back in her chair and he missed the warmth of her closeness. Taking both of her feet into his lap, Toby was able to get some of it back. Ellie wanted to know a lot about Toby. There were still a million holes in his life for her right now. She knew there was time and she didn’t need to know everything. He surely would not tell it all, but she felt Toby desired to share himself.

Conversation was something that never came easily to either one of them. Together though, they could not shut up sometimes. It was such a delicious feeling to fall asleep in each other’s arms mid-stream into a three-hour talkfest in the dark. Ellie wondered if other couples did that or if she and her husband were just special.

“Tell me about the first time you met Leo.”

“Oh, that’s a good story. Did I ever tell you that for a time I worked for the Senior Senator from New York?”

“What? No. I have a feeling there are plenty of stories you can tell that will wow me.”

“I like the idea of wowing you. OK, I was working for the senior Senator from New York…”

 

_Rick Coleman came into Toby’s office on a rainy mid July morning in 1997. Toby was hunched over his desk reading crime statistics. He hated the summer. Next week he would be in DC with the Senator and would probably see his wife. Andi called him the other night and he promised to spend a long weekend with her. She was the one who kept insisting he get a real job, to stop living out his pipe dreams. When he finally did, she was still not happy._

_What were they supposed to do if she was living in DC and Maryland and her husband decided his calling was running a New York Senate office? Toby doubted they would reach a new plateau in what was a crumbling relationship this weekend. She probably checked her temperature and hormones; Andi was looking to make a baby. It was a very sad day when Toby Ziegler did not look forward to being sexed by his horny wife. Hell, he didn’t even think she was horny anymore. It was just a means to an end._

_“Toby, Secretary McGarry is out here to see you.”_

_“Who?” he looked up, pushing the reading glasses back on his face._

_“Leo McGarry, Secretary of Labor.”_

_“Former Secretary of Labor.”_

_“You never lose the title. Look, he is out here and wants to see you.”_

_“Leo McGarry is really out there?”_

_“I haven’t the energy required to prank you right now.” Rick said. “I am exhausted, damp, and haven’t had a cup of coffee yet.”_

_“Well the air conditioner is acting up too.” Toby said standing and walking to the door. “So your day is sure to get better.”_

_Rick groaned as Toby followed him out to the waiting area. Sure enough, Leo McGarry sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs holding a cup of coffee. He looked shorter in real life than he did on TV. Toby thought they might have met once or twice but he had a tendency to drink too much at those boring ass DNC functions._

_“Mr. Secretary.” Toby approached him with an outstretched hand._

_“Mr. Ziegler?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Good to meet you, though I think we have met at least once before. Please call me Leo.”_

_“I'm Toby.”_

_They shook hands, doing as men do, trying to one-up each other on firmness and vigor. Toby thought he won but he always thought that way._

_“C'mon back to my office. What can I do for you?”_

_“Mark Richardson says wonderful things about you.” Leo said, taking the seat Toby offered._

_“We have been acquaintances since before the flood…fighting the good fight at the ACLU.”_

_“Right. So I told Mark I needed a guy. I told him what I needed him for and what kind of man he needed to be. After about 30 seconds only one name came from his lips. Yours.”_

_“Leo, you should know that I no longer do threesomes, I don’t like to be kissed by the client, and any rough sex will cost you extra. I just thought it better to be clear about those things up front.”_

_Leo grinned and just shook his head. At least the guy had a sense of humor; he might need it for this mission._

_“Toby, I have a guy who can beat John Hoynes next November. I want you in from the ground floor.”_

_Toby Ziegler laughed. He gave a full-blown chortle and Leo let him have his moment. Then the former Secretary cleared his throat._

_“What are you doing this weekend?” Leo asked._

_Doing my damndest to get my wife pregnant so she can stop calling me a failure under her breath. So maybe she might even love me again. I don’t believe any of this shit to be my fault…the doctor says my swimmers are in fine working order. I don't know if we can handle the anguish of a third miscarriage. Toby didn’t say a word though; he just sighed and ran his hand over the crinkles in his forehead._

_“I have work and family obligations. Leo, as much as I respect your position and experience in the Democratic Party, and as much as I despise the junior Senator from Texas and his version of LBJ lite, I believe him to be the next President of the United States.”_

_“You won't after you see my guy. You respect my position and experience; trust me for a second.”_

_“I've never won a fucking election.” Toby said._

_“I know everything I need to know about you. You’ve never had a worthy candidate.” Leo countered._

_“Alright, I’ll bite. Not this weekend though.”_

_“That’s better than no.” Leo stood, pulling his card from his inside jacket pocket. “Call me and we will get together soon. I have a skeleton staff now, some of his guys. But honestly in the next six weeks I want the big guns in and the local boys out.”_

_“Understandable, since New Hampshire is in January and Hoynes currently has no serious competition.”_

_“My guy has New Hampshire in the bag.” Leo replied._

_“What the hell are you talking about? That primary is considered by some, not myself, to be the deciding factor on a candidate.”_

_“My guy has never lost an election and he is currently the Governor of the great state of New Hampshire. Plans to deify him there are most likely underway as we speak. His family was one of the founding families of the state. His name is Josiah Edward Bartlet; it has a nice Presidential ring to it. He is a graduate of the London School of Economics, a Nobel Prize Winner, former Dartmouth professor, three term Congressman, and now a two term Governor._

_“He is highly intelligent, passionate, articulate, bold, and handsome, with a beautiful wife and three picture perfect daughters. The man is just as comfortable in a room of farmers as a room of dignitaries. One of his descendants signed the Declaration of Independence and he does not have an egotistical bone in his body. Oh, and he will kick John Hoynes’ ass just as soon as I get the team together.”_

_“He’s handsome?” Toby asked with a raised eyebrow._

_“We both know that Hoynes depends a lot on those movie star looks of his. Jed Bartlet is attractive too, though older. He is poised, mature, and professional, with the experience to get the job done. At the same time, he is not a professional politician. He is a man who cares about his country and every person in it. He can't be bought and sold. Well, he can be sold...by us.”_

_“I’ll call you next week.” Toby stood too. “I have to say I am interested. You just sold him to me.”_

_“Everyone else will be too. Bartlet for America…it has a visionary feel to it.” Leo shook his hand. “Thank you for taking the time to see me Toby. Please tell the Senator that I said hello and I look forward to your call.”_

_The former Secretary of Labor left his office. Toby sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. Taking a guy to the White House was big time. Even failing at this venture was big time. This was Peter Jennings, Sam and Cokie, sound bites with Wolf Blitzer, magazine covers, I'm ready for my close up Mr. DeMille HUGE. Andi could never again see him as a failure with this one great triumph. Oh my God, he was back in the game. Toby pressed a number on his cell phone and hit send._

_“Hey Larry, its Toby.” he laughed. “Yeah I want something but I was at least going to get through the niceties first.” He laughed again. “OK, OK. I need all the information you can get me on Josiah Bartlet, Governor of New Hampshire. Do it quietly and with your usual thoroughness. Right, right, yeah OK…48 hours. We will have breakfast soon. Thanks, I really owe you big. If my hunch is right we will both get a nice windfall. Uh huh; talk to you later.”_

 

“Can I ask you something really silly?” Ellie asked.

“Sure.”

“What is Larry’s last name? And Ed’s for that matter?”

“Larry’s last name is Reynolds. I have known him for a long time. We met in 1990 doing a campaign together. I honestly can't remember Ed’s last name.”

“Its just strange how you can know someone for a long time, talk with them, have a laugh, touch their shoulder, and be completely unaware of their last name.”

“You’ve touched Larry’s shoulder?” Toby asked.

“A time or two, I'm sure. The statement was a bit more general honey.”

“OK, I understand that.”

They were laughing when Huck came out on the deck.

“I thought I would stay up past my bedtime and wreak some havoc but 15 minutes in and I'm beat.” He said.

Toby laughed, looking at his watch.

“It is 10:15, isn’t it? OK, I’ll come up to tuck in you and your sister in a bit.”

“Um dad, I can't really speak for Molly but I believe myself to be too old for tucking in.”

“Are you too old to have your cheeks kissed?” Ellie asked.

“I think that might be OK.”

“C'mere Huckleberry.”

Toby watched his son come over to his stepmother and get both of his cheeks kissed. He didn’t even cringe when she said his whole name. If Toby didn’t know better he could have sworn the ten year old was blushing. Was it possible that his son had his first crush? Was it wrong to feel that way about your stepmother? Ellie rustled his thick black hair as she smiled.

“Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight Ellie; night dad.”

“Goodnight kiddo.” Toby turned his attention back to his wife. “Time gets away from me when I'm talking to you.”

“I know, and I love that. That was a fantastic story. I especially like the part about the rough sex being extra. Calling Hoynes LBJ lite was good too.”

“I still feel that way about him. And I will give you a discount on the sex.”

“Thank you.” She leaned to kiss him softly. Toby deepened the kiss, stroking her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too. C’mon, lets go check on the kiddies.”

***

In the bedroom, Ellie lit a few candles and put music on the stereo before disappearing into the bathroom. Toby smiled as he changed into a tee shirt and shorts for bed. A few days before, he pulled her into that bathroom and kissed her breathless. Little Ellie was coloring on their bed; he just wanted a moment alone with her. Now he wondered what she was doing in there. Toby climbed into bed, taking a Kurt Vonnegut novel from the nightstand.

“Hey Professor.”

He looked up and found he was unable to speak. She leaned against the doorframe in a virgin white nightgown. It barely grazed her knees; not quite transparent but definitely see through. Most of Ellie’s intimate apparel was not unattractive but could fall under the category of practical. Toby would have remembered seeing this one before. This was new and he liked it very much.

“You look…Oh my God…”

“Are you alright?”

He grinned like an idiot, his head bobbing up and down in a steady nod.

“Come here honey.”

She opened her arms and Toby was there in seconds. At least his legs were still working.

“May I have this dance?” Ellie asked.

They swayed together to the music across the bedroom carpet. It was their two-disc wedding CD, made by the DJs at Ellie’s request. Every guest was able to take a copy home and the thirty nine songs fit the many different feelings and moods of their special day. From Barry Manilow to The Commodores to Belinda Carlisle…it was hard to go wrong. Savage Garden played over the speakers and they were both transported to the day they danced to it for the first time, not a week after they started their relationship.

_Maybe its intuition_  
Some things you just don’t question  
Like in your eyes I see my future in an instance  
And there it goes; I think I found my best friend  
I know it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe…  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life. 

“Pinch me.” Toby said, sighing.

“If you really want me to then I will.”

“I just feel…Ellie there is so much on the tip of my tongue.”

She slid her tongue along his, feeling the words and emotions. When they kissed it felt as if time no longer moved. Her feet would lift from the floor and everything around her, around them, would become the moon, stars, and space. Toby stroked her satin covered back, moving up to caress her bare shoulders, the soft skin of her neck, and run his fingers through her auburn curls.

“You are so damn beautiful.” He mumbled as they kissed and Ellie smiled against his lips.

“I always feel that way when I'm with you.”

“Good. Good sweetheart.”

Toby slowly started walking her toward the bed, blowing out candles along the way. He moved back onto the mattress and Ellie straddled him. The tee shirt went up and over his head.

“Why did you wear pajamas?” she asked, placing light kisses along his collarbone.

“I didn’t think…”

“Don't think. Just know that I always want you.”

“That’s a bit difficult to wrap my mind around.” He said, letting out a self-deprecating snicker.

“No, its not.” Ellie kissed his lips again. “You, Toby Ziegler, know how handsome you are. You know how sexy you are. And you certainly know how much I love you, desire you, and want you close to me.”

He responded with a nod while his hand slid the straps of Ellie’s nightgown off her shoulders. He bent to kiss the bare skin, to taste it with his tongue. She sighed, running her hands across his neck. Soon the nightgown was gone altogether. Toby took the time to admire her body that he always did. His hands were almost reverent when they touched her. He took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling pure Eleanor Bartlet. She took his hand in hers and kissed his palm.

“I love you Toby Ziegler.”

She smiled as she pulled him to her for more passionate kisses. He cupped her breasts, caressing and squeezing; Ellie moaned softly in his ear.

“I don’t think I will ever get enough of touching you.” Toby said.

“Don’t stop now; we’re getting to the really good part.”

“You turn me on Eleanor.”

His mouth kissed the soft skin, leaving love marks before taking the nipple between his lips.

“Mmm…ohhh Toby.” Ellie arched her back.

He took his time with her breasts; Toby found he was very fond of them. His extended play made them both excited. Ellie finally started to pull on the elastic of his mesh shorts. She wanted him now and was not in the mood to wait another instant. Yanking the shorts off his hips and down his legs, Toby threw them on the floor. He grabbed the sheet to cover them as his body got comfortable on top of hers.

“Just in case one of the kids come in we can hide under the covers. No need for anyone to see daddy’s pasty ass in the air.”

Ellie laughed aloud, taking his face in her hands. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him again but they did not need the words.

“We won't have to worry about that.” she whispered. “Because mommy wants to be on top.”

“I love it when you want to be the boss of me. Its sexy.”

“Yeah? Well you will have many years to enjoy it.”

Toby moved onto his back, pulling his wife on top of him. She ran her hands down his chest and Toby shivered from the feel of electricity running through his bloodstream. Her body quickly opened and accepted his erection.

“Ohhh…mmm…mmm…my God.”

“Oh Ellie.”

She wore that smile as she rode him, so beautiful and enchanted, flushed with pleasure. Toby thrust into her and they both cried out. He caressed her breasts again; the feelings were quickly building inside of him.

“Oh Eleanor, oh God, oh God.”

“Do you love me?” she asked breathlessly.

“Yes! Yes!”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you Ellie. Oh God, I love you!”

She seemed to like hearing that during lovemaking and Toby never minded telling her. It was true you see, and it had not been true when he said it before to some other women. Ellie bent her body over his, Toby wrapping his arms around her back as his body shuddered. Ellie climaxed first, gripping the pillow on both sides of his head. She let him roll them, their bodies tangling in the sheets, and he thrust his way to an intense orgasm that made him cry out in pleasure and pain. 

He was sure he woke the kids but couldn’t help it. Toby collapsed on top of her and Ellie held onto him. It was as close as one could physically be to another human being; it made her feel as if she could touch the sky. He alternated between heavy breathing and the softest kisses on her lips.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“I am better than that, love.”

“Can you move?”

Toby laughed.

“Probably, but this is rather nice. Unless you want…”

“I want you right where you are.”

“Good. That was…”

“Mmm hmm.” She nodded.

“You are so good to me. Not just that kind of good, but…I have never been so happy about walking into a Starbucks in my life. Who was watching over me that day?”

Ellie kissed him once more before Toby moved onto the mattress. He took her into his arms; liked holding her close when they slept.

“I think I lunch tomorrow with Molly would be good. We will get out and I can give her my full attention. Even if she does not want to open up yet, I want to spend some time with her. Little girls can be really tricky.”

“They certainly can. Get some sleep honey.”

“Yeah, I am a little tuckered out.”

Cuddling in his arms, Ellie kissed his heartbeat, strong in his chest. She would wake tomorrow and he would still be there. It would be another adventurous day as husband and wife.

***


End file.
